Til death do us part
by Vampirewish
Summary: there's a deadly war going on between humans and demons, and the demons are easily killing us off. If they win, Claudius, the demons leader, will make the humans life hell. But now with the band of seven in the game, maybe we all stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

soooooo yeah, you guys know i do not own Bankotsu or any of the band of seven or any other Inuyasha characters i might use.

well here it goes : ) hope you like.

* * *

**The day is July 24th**** 2011, its been a year now since Claudius, the Demon Lord, has started to take control of the humans. The president, queens, and kings no longer matter. Now a day most humans know very little about demons. Into days world only demons that have a human form are allowed to walk among us, ones that don't live in groups where no human could ever get to. Some humans are welcoming the slow change while others despise it, but are doing nothing about it. But there is one small hope for humanity and it grows slightly every day. A resistance has started and is led by Carden, a young man at the age of 20. **

**Carden is a full blooded human, he hates anything to do with demons along with the people who follow them. He will to do anything to win this war and will kill anyone that gets in his way. Six months ago Carden's younger sister Beth, along with many other were killed when the resistance was attack by a pack of blood thirsty demons. Pushing him to his edge Carden had the Shichinintai, a band of seven mercenaries, resurrected to do his bidding. **

**Helena is 17, she 5'4 and has red violet hair that sits just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright green and she's as pale as a ghost. Her mother is dead and her father and step mother are off fighting in the war and are never seen, while her older brother, Victor, lives with his buddies three states over. Leaving Helena to take care of her half bother by herself. **

**Damien is Helena's half brother. He's 8 years old and in the 3****rd**** grade. At the top of his class and with the best manners for his age, he almost makes a perfect kid. With only one slight problem…. He's a half demon, half wolf demon that is. **

**Helena and her Boyfriend Jason sit under a tree and watch her little brother as he plays with his model airplanes just out or ear shot. Jason leaned over and put his arm around Helena pulling her closer and kissing her gently. Sighing Helena closed her eyes and leaned back into him. " I don't know how much longer I can do this." about four months ago news had spread that the restaurant that Helena worked at would be closing soon. With business being slow it left her without tip money leaving the bills beginning to pile up. "Helena-" "I can't keep this up much longer Jason. I'm tired, I haven't slept good in days and if I don't do something soon their going-" Damian plopped down beside them and crossed his arms. "their going to what?" "nothing….. Their going to do nothing…." all three of them sighed. With her money problem and her resent trouble with the police the school was trying to take Damien away from her in till her step mother or father came back from the war. "what about Aunt Maria?" "What about her?" Helena shook her head, she never liked the old bag. "does she still live in that trailer in Tennessee?" "yes….. What about it?" "can't we stay with her for a bit?" "No. I don't like or trust her." "hey Damien, would ya go inside and grab us all a drink?" with a puff and a sigh he got up. "fine…..". Jason waited till he was inside. "maybe you should go-" "No." "why not? You said it yourself, you can't keep this up." "because Ant Maria is from my step moms side of the family and she a full blooded-" "oh." "Yeah, so I don't want him there with her" " do you think she would hurt him?" "no" "do you think anything bad would happen there" "no… look, later to night I'll talked to Damien and then maybe, just maybe I'll call her and she what she says…. Buts its getting late and I have yet to start dinner…. So…." "you want me to leave?" "kinda yeah. Dinner time is always just a me and Damien thing….you know that" "alright, well, call me before you go to bed. And by the way" he kissed her cheek "nice way to change the subject" **

**After they had dinner Helena sat Damien down and after an hour and a half they both decided that going to Ant Maria's was the best for both of them, the only thing Helena wouldn't be going. The next morning Helena gave her Step Ant a call and agreed to meet her half way to pick up Damien in three days. Helping him pack almost had her in tears. The two of them had always been close and never been away from each other more then a few weeks, from which one of them had been at summer camp. Finley after three days they both got into the car and as they pulled out, Damien looked back at his home for the last time. **

**Damien did good in till he got out of the car and had to say goodbye. He busted into tears and held a death grip onto his sister begging for her to come with him or take him back home. But she wasn't welcomed in Maria's home and it wasn't safe enough for Damien to live with her. They sat in the parking lot for hours talking about the good time they had and the good times that they would be having. She told him over and over that this wasn't the last time they would see each other. She promised to visited at least once a month even if it was just for a little bit. Finley after talking and a lot of crying Helena got in her car and Damien got in his Ants. The drive home she felt numb, she wouldn't cry in front of her brother or in the car, feared it would make things worse. She pulled in to her driveway and Jason was sitting on her steps. Tears started to freely ran down her face as she got out and walk over to him. They hugged and went inside as neither one of them said a word. **

**The next morning they both woke up on the couch. Helena's eyes were still a little red and she felt crap. "do you want breakfast? I can go pick something up?" Helena shook her head no. "I can't stay long, today's the…. Service, and my dad wants me there. I'll come back afterwards. Or if you want, you can come to?" "yeah, I'll come….. Its not like I have anything better to do." **


	2. Chapter 2 Claudius

I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha.

anyways sorry it took so long.

* * *

**Its 1:45 in the morning and Claudius is just now retuning home to his mansion. **

**He was a handsome looking young man, look to be about 18 or 19. He wore a dark red vest with black slacks. He was tall and nicely built. He had short spiky blonde hair with a purple piece right in the front. His skin held a light tan and his ears were slightly pointed. With eyes a deep purple and two large k-9 teeth it was obvious this man was a demon. **

**Claudius leaned on the rail to his balcony as he watched the young maidens below. There were three of them in the garden, there fangs were bared and they were terrorizing a human savant, poor lad wouldn't make it to sunrise. Not that it matter to him, there was plenty of filth out there to take his place. **

"**she's gorgeous isn't she?" Zander, Claudius best and most trusted friend, said as he leaned on the door frame "which one?" "The one in the blue, Rochelle." "eh, I've **_**done**_** better." "I'm sure you have" laughing they went in and plotted down on the couch. "So Z, what do I owe for your unpleasant visit?" Zander chuckled "what? I can't just drop by and see a friend?" "you mean a blood thirsty vermin like you has friends?" "ouch." he jokingly place his hand over his heart as if the words had hurt. "Well then, I guess I'll get straight to business. One of our spies has given us some very interesting news about tomorrows services….." "go on" "say that Carden plans to send the Shichinintai to area 656's service…." "damn that-" a knock at the door cut him off as an old savant around the age of 60 opened the door and stepped in. **

"**Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor." "Send them away. I'm in no mood" "But sir-" "I SAID SEND THEM AWAY!" the old man coward backwards "please Sir" he begged "she said if I came back without you…..sh- she would have my head.". Claudius growled in a low cruel voice "Then your head she will have". Tears begin to fall down the old mans face as he bowed his head "Yes my lord" he kelp his head held low as he left to meet his death. **

**Claudius was up now and walking around his room "What do we suppose we do?" lost in thought Claudius didn't answer him right off. "let him." "what?" "let him, let him kill every last human there." "what about our demons that will be there? How are we-" "They will die as well…... This is what we need to push the last of the humans to our side". he paused for Zander to comment but continued when he didn't. "Think about it, Z. Carden's claim to fame is that he's trying to save them from me… how will he look when we don't fight back and he kills every last one of them?" Zander shook his head, even as blood thirsty as he was, killing one of his own was a vile thing to do. "and how are you going to get the demons that are there to stand down and die?" "Were not. Will take our stronger demons out and the demons that we will leave will not stand a chance against the band of seven. Will make it an easy slaughter for them…." Zander stood up and narrowed his gaze on Claudius. "you can make him look bad without doing that." he continued with a bitter tone. "Why not cancel that service or set a trap? What's the point to these damn services anyways?" with his fists at his side Claudius answered him in the same bitter tone "their to keep the humans in place. Fill them with false hope so they'll stay in control." "what! You can't handle a few worthless humans!" "GET OUT!" "GLADLY!" Zander stomped off and Claudius slammed the door behind him. **

**Walking over to his bed Claudius saw himself in the mirror. He look so angry and hateful… Zander and him hadn't fought since they were little kids… "**_**maybe I'm wrong about this…**_**" **

**

* * *

**

sooooo yeah, there it is : )

and deep breath... Bankotsu is in the next chapter.

review please


	3. Chapter 3 The man up front

again i do not own Bankotsu or anything to do with the band of seven.

soooo, this chapter is a little odd...i'm trying something new.

it starts off with Helena's view and it switches back and forth between the man up front and Helena. there's also one part with Jason's view.

so tell me what you think about going back and forth between views... if you guys don't like it I wont do it again.

* * *

THE MAN UP FRONT AND HIS ONLY SON

I sit here listening to the man fill every one in this room full of non-since. I know the truth, and so does he. But yet he stands there and I sit here. Is it fear? I believe so. Word after word the minuets grow longer. I wish to so badly to stand up and say the truth or yell from where I sit. If I stand will I be shot down? If I yell will I be hurt by the person beside me? Fear…. It holds me down and sows my mouth shut. I'm going to do it, I must…

.

The minuets pass by and my son Jason, who has planted himself in the front row, points to his watch, meaning its time to wrap it up. Finely I begin my closing speech. "He will save us from our self. Things **will **get better. Brothers and sisters I ask of you to believe in him. For he-" "Your wrong!" a young girl around the age of 17 stands up near the back. I smile at her "Why dear child?" this girl…. I've seen her before…. Who is she?…

.

"You don't speak the truth, this will not get better, not like this" "my lady please sit down." The stranger beside me pleads for he know what will happen if I don't and what will happen for what I've already done. "How can you stand up and say what you say when you know that it is not the truth?" A teenage boy at the entrance caught my eye; he took a step in, then took a step out, nodded his head at me then stood beside the door, waiting….. Waiting for what…

.

Within seconds guards started to make there way to her. I would have let them take her, I might should have, but what the hell, its not ever day someone speaks up.

"Let her speak."

Surprisingly the girl showed no fear, she kelp her head held high, and her voice stayed strong. "How do you sleep at night knowing that thousands of people are dying and the one you stand up for, and force upon us, is the one killing them?". stupid girl…. Do you really think any us care? Were demons! Why should we? What happens to you has no effect on us.

"do you not feel the suffering going on around you?" I smiled at her "my dear, you have us all wrong, we are here to help not-" "your not here to help! You're the cause for god sake! And I know I'm not the only one who sees this!"….

.

I looked around the room only to see that maybe I am the only one to see it…. Or maybe I'm the only one is brave enough to admit it. Ether way today I stand alone. "so you say you are against us?" the man up front ask, and the teenager standing at the door lifted his head as they both waited for my answer. At that moment I understood why I was the only one in the room to stand up and speak, it was not only fear, but my love for life, even though life seems to be at its worst, I still had a desirer to live. "answer me child." he was giving me a chance to take back what I said! Its not to late! Take it back! My mind screamed at me but it wasn't enough to stop me…

.

For a brief second there was fear in this yang ladies eyes, but just as fast as it came, it disappeared. The young girl holds her breath for the slightest of seconds, twisting and turning the chance that I have given her. And then I saw it, the slight change in her eyes, this girl was no human, but a young demon. "I, I stand against you." ha! Demon or not! If you are against Claudius you mean nothing more to us then the filthy humans! "well then, that makes you are enemy, and to win this war are enemy must die." "there's no longer a war! Look around you! Your lovely leader has killed most of us off! And the _war_ that did happen wasn't much of a war either! You came in talking bullshit about saving us from are self and just took over! And just like every one in this room, they just sat on there ass and let it happen." I motioned for the guards to continued, for what she's done to day, she deserves nothing less then a painful death…..

.

Again the guards started to make there way towards me, but yet they have guns sitting on there belt? why not just shoot me and get it over with?

"well, well, well some one finely spoke up." every head turned to face the teenager that had been standing at the door.

All of the guards stiffened, some of them switched fearful glances. The two guards that had been forcing there way towards me, now stood there frozen. Who was this guy? And how is it that he alone brings out the fear in everyone in this room? "is that really him?" a little girl was asking her mother a few seats up. The mother at first didn't answer, she just continued to shake her head "mommy, is it?" "shhh… my love….." she took her daughter's face in her hand, "I want you to get under the bench and no matter what, I want you to stay. Is that clear?" the little girl put her hands on top of her mothers "yes mommy" and she lightly climbed down from her seat and laid under the bench. ….

.

I turned towards the voice and that brat mercenary stood in the doorway. "Bankotsu….. how nice of you to join us…..." finely! A chance to prove my self to Claudius! I will kill Bankotsu and that damn girl!

"I said kill the GIRL!"

.

With out taking his eyes from Bankotsu, the man up front begin to bark out orders. The guard to my left pulled his gun out in a matter of seconds and had it aimed at my head. What now? I was an easy target, he wasn't going to miss…. He cocked the gun and I closed my eyes…..

.

Before the guard could pulls his trigger a snake-like sword came down across the guards back, killing him instantly.

Behind Bankotsu, three more of his mercenaries appeared. Now at the back left exit two more of the mercenaries had entered. They all waited for their commend. Finely Bankotsu gave the order, and all at once the mercenaries began attacking the people closes to them, all excepted Bankotsu, who still stood there staring at all the chaos, with a slight grin. he turns and points his halberd at me " I'm going to enjoy this" …

.

The woman sitting closes to him screamed as the guard's corpse collapsed onto her. "now my child! Run!" the stranger to my right yelled and pushed me towards the dead guard. "I….." "now!" he demanded even louder. I'd took to long, another guard had already taken his place. And now with all of my attention on the guard to my left I'd forgotten the one on my right. I didn't have time to fight back or even a chance to scream, the guard wrapped his hand around my month and the other dug a dagger deep within my side.…

.

~Jason~

I watched in horror as Bankotsu easily cut my father down, he hadn't stood a chance in hell! Where are all the other demons! Never have we been so damn venerable! There killing us one by one and theres not shit we can do! Damn you Claudius, what have you done!…

.

The guard pulled me back and away from the bench. I tried to fight back, but his grip only got tighter. "HEY!" the guard that held me cursed and threw me to the ground. I didn't see what happen but seconds later the guard fell to his knees and then flat onto the floor . "what? Your not just going to sit there are you?" I didn't answer him, or even look up at him. I wasn't even sure I really heard him.

"hey? Are you ok? ." this new voice was softer and lighter then Bankotsu's and also it didn't have the annoyed edge to it. Were they going to let me live? The other guy got on his knees and gently picked me up. For the first time since the war had broke out I got a view of the large room. Blood stained everything and dead bodies of the guards and innocents lay everywhere. Most of the benches were turned over and the stage, tore to pieces ,seem to have received most of the damage. Had no one got out? Was Jason ok? Even the man up front, Jason's father….. laid dead. Were these people that strong? As I looked around I noticed that the only ones dead were the ones that were in blue and silver, the colors of Claudius…. There were around 11 people alive and all of them seemed to be with this Bankotsu guy….. "How?" "how what?" "how did you…." the pain was more then I could take and before I could finish my sentence darkness took over…

* * *

sooo it turns out little miss Helena is a full blooded demon... who knew : )

anyways hope you guys like it.

review please.


	4. Chapter 4, What have i got myself into?

It took forever but i finally have it up! btw i don't own the rights to the band of seven. Just saying. = )

* * *

When I woke up and look around I was sure I had died and gone straight to hell.

It look like I was in an old hospital room from the 1800s. The flowery wall paper was mostly gone. There were holes in every thing, the walls, the hard wood floor, and at one point the ceiling…..which someone did a really bad job at patching up. And to just make things _bloody perfect _there were spiders in every corner, I rather despise spiders.

"its about time you woke up" nope….. I take it back, now every thing was _perfect. _Bankotsu smirked and leaned on the door frame._ "_you've caused a lot trouble around here" "I'm not surprised, I seem to be good at that"

"you seem to be _very _good at it" another man around the age of 19 appeared behind Bankotsu. I could tell by the way he look at me, that he had already decided not to like me. He stool there with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed at me.

The man stepped passed Bankotsu and took the chair beside my bed, turned it around so that it was facing me and plopped down in it.

" why did you stand against Claudius?" his voice was curious but flat. I sat up and shrugged my shoulders "I was tired of his bullshit". "how old are you" again with the flat tone…. "old enough" what's it to him. I don't even know this guy.

"How. Old. Are. You?" "Old. enough….." With out warning he got up from his chair and grabbed my chin, bringing my face closer to his. "Watch it!" "Listen here, girl. When I ask you something you will answer. I'm not part of the filth you came from. You WILL treat me with respect." " let go!""answer the question" "No. its none of your damn business!"

"Carden, don't kill her…." the guy that had carried me stood beside Bankotsu in the door way. "Carden? You're the one who leads the resistance." great, just what I needed, to be held by a group of demon hating humans. "**How old-**" "I'm 17!" "what's your name?" oh no, no way in hell I'll tell him that! "don't make me ask again…." "Beth!" Beth? Dear God where did that name come from….

Carden let go and sat back in his chair. "so heres the plan girl. You go back and they'll kill you. You will stay here and make your self useful. Are we clear on that?" "sure…."

"Seth." the guy standing beside Bankotsu took a step forward "yes sir?" "do we have a room ready for her to stay in?" "yes sir. She's going to room with Radella." Carden chuckled "I would stay on her good side if I were you." with that he got up and left with Seth right behind him.

"I don't know why Seth bothered saving you. You wont last a week here." what an ass. "whatever. You don't know shit." "your weak, I saw the guards easily over take you." he shook his head "you don't stand a chance here" he turned and left the room but I was right on his heels. "Ugh! I didn't have time to fight back! Or room! And if I hadn't been stabbed I would have kicked their asses!"

Acting as if I hadn't even said a word he kelp on walking "I would have!" "sure sure.". with a sigh and a huff I change the subject. "If Seth hadn't of been there, would you have killed me?" "yes" the hall split and he took a left. "who were the others that were with you?" Bankotsu pulled keys out of his pocket and stopped at a door with 414 in big bold numbers. "my 6 brothers and 4 of Carden's guys." "that's it? 11 of you took out every one in that room?" He opened the door and turned to face me for the first time. "no. me and my brothers did all the work. The others were there for _damage control _and what not."

"did you kill every one there?" "yes" "you don't think anyone liv-" he sighed. "no." "oh….. Soooo, where is the room I'm staying in?" I tried not to sound upset, but I'm sure he could tell. "526. it's a floor up. Take the staircase down this hall and it will be to your right a few doors down." "thanks."

* * *

The room was easy to find. There was a note on the door saying my bed was on the right and a key. It was nothing like I thought it was going to be. Unlike the rest of this place the walls didn't have that old ugly wallpaper, it was painted a dark blue and lacked any wholes.

There were three rooms, a kitchen/living room, a medium size bed room, and a tiny bathroom. The kitchen had a light blue refrigerator/ freezer, a small white stove, and a black microwave. The counters were an off white, the floors were a black and white checkers, and it lacked a kitchen table.

The living room part had faded brown carpet. A TV stand stacked with nothing but books sat on the far back wall. There was a small tan-ish couch and an old red pillow. 2 beautiful paintings were hung up on the walls, one on the left and one on the right. The one on the left was a painting of a field with tons of wild flowers and 3 blond horses with a forest for the background. The one on the right was a night scene of what looked like Italy. Colorful Shops lined the walk way, there was a mother and daughter looking into a shop window. And a young couple sat cuddled on a bench under a street light.

The bedroom was crazy. Paint was everywhere, on the walls, bed, door….. The same brown carpet was in here but had tons of paint on it. There was paint containers and brushes all over the place. About 17 painting filled the wall space, all of them were beautiful, no two even close to being the same. On the floor there was about 5 unfinished paintings laying about. And on the bed I thought I was sleeping on, there were about a 100 paintings stack on it. The other bed had a blood red cover with a black swirl design and a stuffed animal of stitch from Lilo and stitch sat on the middle of the bed. And beside each bed there was a small dark wood dresser, one of them had a radio on it.

The bathroom was super small. The sink had a bunch of paint stains in it and the counter was the same as in the kitchen. The shower was on the far wall with the toilet and sink squeezed in on the left side. The walls were a light blue but the right wall which had the light blue as a background and a large painting of a sailboat in the middle….. This is way to small for two chicks to share…..

Not wanting to fight with all the paintings on the bed I laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting the wolf in me surface. The pain in my side instantly letting up some. I hate playing human. It requires to much control, I always feel uncomfortably tense.

God, I would do anything right now to be at home with my little brother and Jason... I hope he's ok. I'm sorry i stood up to his dad. But I can't act like the demons are right in this anymore. As much as I love him I can't stand for something I'm so against, even if that means siding with the humans.

When this first started a year ago I was for Claudius. It sounded nice to be able to walk with the humans as a demon. No more hiding, no more playing human. But now a year has pasted, we have to be twice as careful about being around humans, he has totally took over our live and he's trying to take over the humans as well. This war has to be the stupidest thing ever.

And what about this Bankotsu dude and his brothers? I'm not saying their not strong, but they shouldn't have been able to take down the lot so easily. That was the first service I had been to, but, still, I would think they would have stronger demons or at least a plan if something like this did happen…

"so, I hear you have a new room mate" a male voice said at the same time keys jiggled in the lock. "yeah, some pathetic brat that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." the women's voice sounded pissed as the door open. The guy laughed "ha, who knows, she might be your new bff." "to hell she will"

How is it that I haven't even met these people and they don't already like me? I would think they would be happy to have someone else on their side….

The keys were dropped on the counter and the fridge was opened. "she gets in _my _way and I'll kick her ass." "nice to meet you too…." I didn't bother getting up or making eye contact. What was the point?

The guy gave a little snicker and she let out a _loud _frustrated sigh. "nice place by the way. A little retro for my taste, I kinda though you would be a lot older…." I sat up and gave her a once over. She was a lot taller then me. She had dark brown hair that was about 3 inches shorter then mine. She was fit. Her skin wasn't dark but wasn't as light as mine either. Her eyes were a dark brown and she wore a good bit of makeup, not to much though. Her out fit is what got me, she had on black skinny jeans and a sleeveless deep purple corset that showed way to much boob, with a pair of black combat boots. It looked like she was trying to be a bad ass slut. I gonna bet she's around 20.

"older huh?" "a little" she had this die and go to hell look on her face and I just smiled at her. If she wasn't going to like me, I might as well have fun with it. "I'm guessing you must be Radella? Whose the _boy toy_?" the guy for the first time quit smiling. He wasn't very good looking. He was taller then me but shorter then her. He had on a white short sleeve button up shirt and baggy jeans with sneakers. He had one of those short pointy goatees and his hair was a dirty blonde and about four inches long. He also had brown eyes. Not a clue how old he was. Kinda had a baby face, between 18 - 21 somewhere.

"I'm not her boy-" "what's it to you?" "its not. I was just wondering." I tried to be as happy and cheerful as I could be, just to be a bitch. "well you two look like you have a lot to talk about. I catch you later-" "no, you can stay. I was just about to leave and take a look around the place. What is this place anyways? I thought at first it was an old hospital, but now I'm going with an old hotel." I got up and headed for the door "its an old hotel from the 50s." she said as she turned her back to me. "that's cool. Well I'll see ya later." I made sure I had my key and left.

* * *

About 2 and a half hours later I had been through the whole thing. It use to be a 5 star hotel but the owners when bankrupt in the late 50s. It was five stories. The 3rd, 4th, and 5th floors were only rooms. Everything was on the 1st floor but the gym stuff and weapon's room, all of that was on the 2nd floor. The dinner hall was on the 1st floor, it was huge and like every thing else it was really old.

I looked for Seth but never find him. I did see Cardin though, not sure if he didn't see me or he just acted like he didn't, I'm ok with either way.

When I got back to the room Radella was sitting on the couch with her nose in a book. "you got blood on my couch….." "oh, oops, sorry about that." not surprising, I still had on the same clothes from that service. "uhmmm…. What do I do about clothes?" its not like I can go home and get my stuff…. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I have _nothing._ "there's a storage room on the first floor where they put every bodies stuff that dies. Go down and find you something. They're dead, they wont care." "thanks" I turned and left yet again.

I opened the door to the stairs and walked right into Seth. "oh, sorry!" "hey, its ok." he was a lot taller then I remembered. And hot, really hot, on second thought, lets make that sexy. He has short light brown hair. Very nicely built with green eyes you could easily get lost in. He had light skin and wore a wife beater and a pair of jeans. He had a shadow of a dragon tattoo that started nears is elbow that wrapped around and rested its head on his shoulder.

"where ya headed?" "down stairs, Radella said there was a storage down stairs that I could get some clothes from." "there is, want me to show you?" he gave me a warm smile and held the door open "sure"

"so… how are you holding up?" I sighed and stopped walking. "Right now I just feel numb. You know, only 14 hours ago I went from having every thing to nothing. That's a lot to deal with…" I sat down and leaned on the rail. "where you there alone?" "no." he sat down beside me and I looked away. "who were you there with?" "it doesn't matter." I wiped a tear away "anyways, its late. I'm ready to get down there and get back so I can go to bed." we both got up and not another word was said till we got there.

There was so much stuff down here it was unbelievable. I would hate to know how many people died for it to build up like this. "it feels weird being down here….. Are you sure nobody will care?" "I'm sure, believe me, your not the only to come here with nothing.. There's a reason why we don't just throw this stuff away."

About 45 minuets later I had found 4 pairs of jeans, 3 tee shirts, a green tank top, and a pair of shorts. Most of it Seth had found, he seem to know what was what in here. "you ready to go?" "yeah" "later you can always come back and get stuff if you need to."

The walk back was kinda awkward. Neither one of us said anything and going up the stairs I tripped and almost took him down with me. He walked me to my room said something about if I needed anything he was in some room down the hall to the right….or was it left?

If the clock on the microwave was right, it was 5 o' clock in the morning. Radella was in bed sound a sleep so I just set my stuff on the counter, changed into a shirt and shorts and passed out on the couch.

* * *

so there it is! I hope you guys like it. = )

p.s i love getting reviews. Hint hint.


	5. Chapter 5, Once a demon always a demon

hey guys! Sorry its been so long. I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to happen next. : P

anyways, you guys know i do not own the band of seven or anything to do with Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Once a demon always a demons. **

"Beth! Damn it Beth, wake up!" "wha- ouch!" before I could even open my eyes I was push off the couch onto the floor. "ow! What the-" "we have to go! Like now!" Radella snatched me up and headed for the door. "hey! Wait a sec! whats going on?" "it's the demons! There here! We. Have. To. Go!" "how did-" "can you fight?" she pushed me out the door and we headed down the stairs. "yes but-" "here" she handed me a dagger "stay close"

At the bottom of the steps blood covered every thing and three humans lay dead. One was missing a head and the other two had been torn up pretty bad. As I went to step over one of the bodies it grabbed my ankle "pl-ease, help m-me" the human begged in a dying voice. The poor thing had a gaping hole in his chest across from his heart, along with several other deadly wounds, there was no hope for this one.

"Beth! Keep moving!" Radella pulled her knife out of a demon's heart and shoved it to the ground "whats wrong with you! don't just stand there!"

"how do we get out of here?" I yelled over the chaos as best as I could. "past the dinner hall a little ways is the parking lot, my car isn't parked far from the door".

We ran cutting demons down as we went. We were both covered in blood and doing great till Radella had been scratched crossed her right shoulder.

"fuck." she fell to her knees gasping for breath. "you have to get up!" two demons charged at us at once. One slashed Radella across the back and the other went for my throat.

I grabbed the demon by its out stretched wrist and snapped it like a twig. I felt my eyes change to yellow-green, my demon eyes. I was at the edge of my control. Much more of this and they were gonna find out how much of a demon I really was.

The demon yelp and showed its teeth. "you sssshhhall paaaay" it hissed and pounced for me. A small laugh escaped my lips as I easily side stepped it and kneed in the stomach. On its hands and knees with its back facing me, it turned its head to look me in the eye. It flinch when it noticed my eyes had change a different color. My smile widen as it growled. It rushed at me and I stabbed it in the heart, killing it instantly. I pulled my dagger out and turned around only to face Bankotsu. My smile vanished and I took a step back.

What had he seen? Where my eyes still a different color? Does he know? Was it over?

Bankotsu gave me a once over and smiled. "so you can fight.". "can we not stand around! Lets go!" a few feet away Radella was leaning on Seth, she was covered in blood and as pale as death.

The four of us bust through the doors to an empty parking lot. "whoa! where are all the cars?" the three of them gave me looks like I was on crack or something. "we don't park in the open dumb ass." Radella snapped. "it would have been to noticeable to have a bunch of cars parked at an abandon hotel" Seth added as we rounded the corner.

"_Helena." _"what?" I stopped and Bankotsu ran into me. "oops! Sorry! I thought I heard-" "just keep going!" he growled and went around me. _"you think you can fool them?" _"Beth? What's wrong?" Seth stopped and they all turned to look at me. "nothing…. Nothing! I'm fine.."

"_your far from fine. The demons want you dead and the humans will too… its only a matter of time…" _

We came to a gold mazda 323 hid behind some trees. Seth put Radella in the back seat and then slid into the driver seat. Bankotsu took shotgun and before I got in I did a quick scan for the demon that had gotten into my head, he had to be close.

"_do you really think they wont find out?" "as a matter of fact I do. I have played human long enough they will never have a clue" "foolish girl. I saw the way you killed that demon. They way you enjoyed it, your no better then the rest of us." "That's not true!" _

"hello, Earth to Beth?" "huh?" "are you hurt?" Seth gave me a worried look "what? No-" "then quit standing around and get your ass in!"

I started to slid in when I noticed the demon. He was in a tree a good bit away. _"Even if they don't kill you… as soon as Claudius finds out…" _

"I can't leave yet! There's something I have to do first!" I shut the door and Seth got out as well "we have to go! now! Radella is in bad shape and if we don't-" "go without me." I turned to run towards the demon and Seth grabbed my arm and spun me back around "if you stay you will die. Theres to many-" "I can take care of my self!" I pulled away and ran for it.

The demon was gone but he couldn't have gone far. No matter what I had to find him. He knew what I had done and he would tell Claudius and I would die a most painful death.

I rounded the corner and he was leaning against a tree. It was a little taller then me and its skin was a light gray. It had long sharp claws and no mouth. Its eyes were white and it lacked pupils. It was dressed in thick silver armor that covered almost every inch of his filthy body. It had the shape of a human but with large spikes coming out of its back and arms that were twice the size of humans.

"_hahaha! Even if you do kill me Helena, I'm not the only one who recognized you." _the demon crouched and ready him self for an attack _"you're Father is one of Claudius's favorite and well know throughout our people… and you, even without that, you have your own little reputation as well… very out spoken, fearless, strong, and so on… also within the next year were you not to become one of Claudius's main-" _"I'm done with that!Claudius has lost his damn mind!" I held the knife tightly, ready to use it. _"you weren't saying that when Claudius had you kill those humans not to long ago, no?" _

He was right. I hadn't. I never gave it a second thought. I had never even met him and was amazed he wanted me to do something for him. I had killed humans before, but it was always me or them. The last time it wasn't. Claudius gave me the name of the 8 humans and I hunted them down and killed them. Somehow I messed up and became a suspect in the murders. The police couldn't find enough proof so nothing was ever done about it. But the privet school my little brother went to found out and tried to take him away from me. Said I wasn't fit to take care of him while my parents were gone. Along with that I was low on money. I wouldn't ask my father for any because I had so much guilt about killing the humans, I was slowly losing it and was afraid he would find out. I didn't want him to think I was weak, I thought it would pass. And it might have if I hadn't gone to that stupid service! But after I saw the bullshit they were putting the humans though I guess apart of me hoped I could make the guilt go away if I stood up for them or something…..

"yeah, maybe I wasn't. but I didn't know what was really going on with the humans! I thought things were different! I didn't know!" _"you know if you stop now Claudius might forgive you and one day things can go back the way they were. It would be such a shame if your talent was wasted… he could really use you… and to just have to kill you over something as low as this." _"go to hell" _"hahaha have it your way then"_

The demon came at me with it claws out and ready to attack. It was faster then I thought it would be, but I was still able to dodge it. I rolled to the side and onto my feet. "why were the humans able to kill everyone so easily yesterday?" I growled and pounced on it. He threw me into a tree and stood over me _"hell if I know. I'm not one to ask questions"_ he took another step closer to me and I stabbed the knife all the way through his foot and into the ground. He screeched so loud into my thoughts it made me dizzy and I wasn't able attack him like I planned, instead I stumbled and fell back against the tree sending more pain into my side where I had been stabbed.

The demon pulled out the knife and made another earsplitting screech, I tried to close my eyes and block out the sound, if only for a second. The demon bent down on his knees and grabbed me by the throat and sunk his nails in. A small yelp escaped my lips and the Screeching stopped. I opened my eyes and Bankotsu was standing behind the demon watching, obvious he had no intentions to help. I kicked the demon with both feet in the stomach and used my own nails to claw across his face. He let go and fell backwards onto his back The knife was a good bit out of reach and I didn't have time to get it. I pushed off the tree and pinned him down to the ground as best I could with the spikes coming out of his back. The demon was able to free a hand and claw me across my left shoulder. I loosened my grip and he rolled on top of me pinning me to the ground and digging his nails as deep as he could into my wrists. _"such as shame" _it hissed and let go of one of my wrist and went for my throat. I put my arm in the way and in clawed down my arm and missed my throat. Letting go of my other wrist it went for my face. I grabbed its hand an inch away from my face and head butted him as hard as I could. With both wrist free I grabbed his head and twisted it to the side. With a loud crack his body went limp and collapsed onto me.

I pushed the body off me and laid there with my eyes closed, breathing hard. "you jack ass….. Why didn't you help?" I forced the works out in between breaths. "why would I help some weak women who couldn't even defend herself?" "fuck you…" "hump. no thanks, If you fuck as good as you fight I think I'll pass." "I'm not a bad fighter." "it looked that way to me." "you have a demon screeching inside your thoughts and lets see how well you fight…. How long had you been there anyways?" I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. "in time to see you get your ass kicked." "what happen to you going with Seth and Radella?" "and what? Miss out on the action?" he smirked and leaned against the tree. "what ever." I stood up and headed back the way I came.

"and where do you think your going?" "away from here" "and how do you plan on doing that?" "hell if I know, I'm just going!" I snapped and turned to face him "what? do you have a better plan or something?" his smirk returned and he held up keys. Of coarse he did. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "where are you parked?" "this way" he motion his head to left, opposite from where we had come from.

Not far from where we were there was a shiny black Harley-Davidson. Bankotsu swung his leg around, kick the stand up and cranked it. A little dizzy I hoped on behind him and wrapped my arms around him "if you had this then why were you going to ride with Seth?" "I didn't have the keys then" he pulled out and weaved in between trees "where were they?" "does it matter?" "guess not…."

Finally when we got to the road we could see the old hotel. It was in flames and not much of it was still standing. I could smell some demon blood, but most of it was human. What I don't understand is, with only about 8 or 9 they had no problem killing everyone at the service…. But with an entire hotel full of their people they were slaughter. Yes they were out number but…. With that skill they should have been able to at least run the demons off.

"hey, where are we going anyways?" "whats it to you?" I sighed "I was just wondering…"

After about 20 minuets on being on the road he pulled over to an old gas station. "there should be a first aid kit somewhere in there." he said as he kicked the stand down. I hoped off and went to the door. Of coarse it was locked but it broke open easy. The place was dusty and probably hadn't seen people in over 5 or 6 years. I found the bathroom and sure enough there was a first aid kit hanging on the wall. Nothing really hurt to bad, my throat was sore and my shoulder was still bleeding, but nothing deadly. I warped my wrists up and patched my neck and arm, my shoulder I really needed help bandaging but hell would freeze over before I asked him for help, not that he would help anyways.

Around 2 hours after we left the old gas station we stopped at a house that was about 10 times bigger then any house I had ever seen. "who lives here?" "a friend of mine." Bankotsu rang the door bell and a maid about 22 answered the door. She recognized Bankotsu instantly and held the door open for him to come in. Obvious having been here before, Bankotsu turned left into a room with a huge winding staircase and headed up them.

The top led to a long hallway with about 8 rooms. Bankotsu went down to the last room, held his hand up to knock, but before he could, the door opened. A women around 20 years old stood there in a red silk robe. No drought there wasn't a man out there who didn't find her sexy. She was about an inch shouter then Bankotsu with light blond hair. Her eyes were a deep brown and she had the same dangerous smile as Bankotsu. She was defiantly the bad girl type. You know, the ones you see in movies where just by looking at them, you can tell they could kick just about any ones ass.

"good afternoon Bankotsu." Bankotsu smiled and leaned closer "good afternoon Vivien" Vivien ran her finger down his chest " I was wondering when you would be back."

Feeling a bit awkward I cleared my throat. Not bothering to look up at me Vivien spoke "So, whose your friend?" "just a tag along." "so she wont be joining us?" Bankotsu smirked "no" "are you staying the night?" he put his hands on her hip "yes" Finally she looked up at me "there is a room down stairs you can clean up and stay in for the night. its three rooms to your right past the door way." "errr…. Thanks…" she hooked her finger under Bankotsu's chin and pulled him into her room and shut the door.

Well…. Ok then… that was… interesting…

Were right in the middle of war and he's here for a booty call….. I will never understand men.

* * *

So what do you guys think so far? Crazy right?

anyways review plz ; )


	6. Chapter 6, Radella

hey crazy people. this chapter is Radella's prov. Hope you like it.

and btw, I don not own the Ban of seven.

* * *

The pain from my wounds was nothing compared to the pain of losing another home, another family. Was God punishing me? Had I done something wrong? I do nothing but fight for the lives of innocents and this is what I get, to watch yet another home be crushed to the ground with my family down with it.

The same thing happened around 9 months ago, I lived in Californian with my mother, father, and two sisters. Back then I knew nothing about the demon world, this was just another war that American got caught up in.

It was a normal day, nothing special, when a small group of army men came through town. They whore blue and silver and seemed very proud of themselves. Within an hour of them being here gossip had spread that they served a Scottish Lord named Claudius. I knew there was more to it then that, why would a simple Lord need such an army? But I didn't give it much thought, just went on with my day.

We were a very close family, always together, always there for each other. My dad owned a antique shop about 10 minuets from were we lived, it wasn't much, but it kelp a roof over our heads and clothes on our backs. And we enjoyed it, he loved taking us up there when he got something new and exciting in, plus we liked seeing all the old stuff and hearing its history.

My mom was an amazing women, she was a stay at home mom who couldn't cook to save her life. When she cooked there was a 50/50 chance we would end up with take out.

She loved to paint though. She could paint anything she wanted to and it would be the most beautiful thing you every saw. My sisters and I would sit for hours and paint with her. We were never as good as her but our paintings were never bad.

My youngest sister was Jones she was 16 and the other one was Martha at 18, I was the oldest, 19 at the time. Like all siblings we fought sometime, but as a whole we were very close.

That night my sisters and I were in Martha's room watching a movie, while my mom painted and my dad cooked dinner. We heard a window break then my mother scream. The three of us ran to the kitchen as fast as we could. Three creatures stood over our fathers bloody body. They were the size of bears and had blue-ish green scales. Their fangs reminded me that of a saber-toothed tiger's and they had long pointed ears and wings that were twice their body length. Their face and hands looked like a bat's and their tails were short with a little brown fur ball at the end.

We stood there frozen, our mother was no where in site and we were face to face with death.

The demons began to make clicking noise back and forth and move side to side. One spread his wings out and scream at us, showing us his large teeth.

The three of us turned and ran with the demons hot on our trail. Just as we rounded the corner into the living room one of the demons pounced on Jones and took her down. She screamed and fought as the demon pinned her down. "RADELLA!" she cried out as the demon sunk his teeth into her throat. Martha and I both tried to help her but the other 2 demons came after us and we had to run.

We rushed into my room and locked the door. The demons fought to get in as I was putting everything thing I could in front of the door and Martha worked with the window trying to get it open. The entire time we could hear our sister scream as the demon tore her apart.

"I CAN'Y GET THE WINDOW! RADELLA HELP!" the screaming stop and everything went silent.

We hid behind the bed, waiting, listening, praying for some chance of survival. Nothing happen so we began to work with the window again.

"what are you doing!" Martha began to move the stuff away from the door. "I'm going to find mom!" I grabbed her and pulled her away "no your not! We have to get out!" "I wont leave her!" she yelled and snatched away. "damn it!" I screamed at her and went back to the window, I could get the window open before she removed all the stuff. "OW!" I looked back and she was holding her hand "the door knob's hot" we both froze for a second as we realized what that meant, the house was on fire.

Both of us pushed on the window as hard as we could, after about 10 seconds it clicked and opened. I climbed out first then helped Martha out.

We heard the sirens coming down the street as we made it to the front lawn. And for a split second I thought we were safe, but before we could make it to the road the demons swooped down from the roof and dragged us back to the shadows. They threw me into the side of the house and slammed Martha into the ground, breaking her neck and killing her instantly. One of the demons stood over Martha, one was slowly stocking towards me, and the last stood and watch. I notices as he stood there he held and artifact from the shop. It wasn't sure what it was. Before I had time to really look the demon pounced on me and everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, and three broken ribs. The cops informed me that I was the only one left, they told me my mother had been stuck in her studio and burned in the fire. The only thing that really survived was Jones's stuffed animal Stitch.

Within 2 hours of being awake Carden and his little group showed up. After I told them everything he started to leave and I demanded that he tell me everything. "I don't think you can handle it" he turned and left "Don't you dare leave me! Please…." I started crying and when I looked up he was standing there. "when can you leave?" I wiped a few tears away. "they said about 6 days" Carden bent down so he was even with me on the bed. "its a scary world out there. Are you sure you really want to know?" his voice was soft and caring. I shook my head yes and he wiped away a few tears. "then I will tell you. But not today, get some rest first" he stood up "don't leave me, please" he sat in the chair across from me "I'm not"

For the next 6 days he never left the hospital. He stayed by my side 24/7 and every time I cried he held me and assured me everything would one day be ok.

After we left the hospital he took me to Oklahoma to the old hotel. On the way he told me everything. Who Claudius was, what he really stood for, and everything about the resistance.

The next three months went smoothly. He taught me how to fight and showed me what really went on in the world. But then the demons ambushed us while we were out one night and killed a bunch of us, one of them being Beth, Carden's little sister and the only family he had left.

After that Carden felt like there was no chance of us winning. But about a week later he found out about a powerful witch that worked in the black arts. He had her resurrect the band of seven using black magic and along with that he had them cursed so they had to follow him. He feared they would betray him and work for Claudius.

They didn't take it well but as time pasted, like the rest of us they accepted the hand they been dealt.

* * *

so yeah, there ya go.

btw, reviews would be nice : )


End file.
